Medieval Knight: The Blue Hedgehog And The White Wolf
by claws the tiger
Summary: Just a story that I cooked up while playing Okami. Rating may go up. "The time will be right one day, little one. Then you shall known the truth about your heritage. But until then, you shall live with your father and his mortal mate." Amaterasu thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Medieval Knight: The Blue Hedgehog And The White Wolf **

**Chapter 1**

The sun beat down on a white she-wolf with red markings. She carried a blue hedgehog kit in her jaws. The kit squirmed in protest. Despite the fact that the kit was a newborn, he did not like to be picked up. The wolf was a god. A sun god, no less. Her name was Amaterasu.

The wolf finally arrived at the house that she had been looking for. She set the kit down and changed into her human form and knocked on the door. Quickly, she changed back into her wolf form and took off before that owners of the house could answer the door.

Amaterasu did not want to leave the kit, but she wanted the kit to live like mortal. The kit was the young god of speed, so he would run fast when he was older.

"_The time will be right one day, little one. Then you shall known the truth about your heritage. _ _But until then, you shall live with your father and his mortal mate." _Amaterasu thought.

**Four years later...**

Young Sonic rolled in the grass. He was playing a game with his younger brother. The half-brothers were two years part, Sonic being the oldest. They were soon called in by their father, whose name was Jules. The sun was setting, casting a purple-orange color on the land.

Dinner was fish preserved with salt. Jules had caught the fish a few days before. During the meal, Sonic felt a strange itch on his right hand. He took off his glove and found a red marking. It was a circle with lines on both the top and bottom of it. Much like the sun god, Amaterasu. Sonic had heard of her, and the red marking on his hand matched the description of the marking on the sun god's face. Sonic decided that he would keep it secret though. After the meal, Sonic went to bed.

Sonic was awoken by the smell of flames. Sonic quickly sat up and rushed out outside, avoiding burning rubble. Sonic was greeted by the sight his family's limp and bloody bodies. Knights were outside and Sonic ran. Various arrows and spears were thrown at Sonic as he ran. Knights shouted, but Sonic could not hear them over the sound of the flames, his feet and his crying.

"_Amaterasu, help me." _Sonic thought before he slowed down and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

When Sonic had recovered from fainting, he saw a white wolf with red markings. Before Sonic could realized that he was being stared at, the wolf disappeared. He looked around and saw a castle. He realized that he was in another kingdom, so why had no one noticed him yet?

"_This must be the work of Amaterasu. Freezing up time and bringing me here. But why? What did I do to deserve her praise? I am not complaining but something it going on here." _Sonic thought.

To Sonic's surprise, the castle guards let him in. The reason the guards let Sonic in was that he seemed to safe enough. What harm could a four-year-old child do? There was always the the chance that he was a spy to an enemy kingdom. Also, the child was with the great Amaterasu.

"What are you doing alone, child? Where are your parents?" The king asked when Sonic entered the throne room.

"Knights came to my home. They killed my parents and brother and burned my home to the ground. I fainted and then woke up here." Sonic told him.

"Surely they were not my knights." The king said.

"I have never seen your knights, sir. I don't think that they were, judging by how nice you appear to be." Sonic said.

The king smiled. "Well, I think that we can let you stay here until you are old enough to leave and find a home for yourself. I would need to ask the queen, but I believe that we can provide you with a home." He said.

Within days, Sonic came to enjoy the royal life. They had much more and finer food and Sonic's old family could ever provide him with. The food ranged from lamb's heart to fine, freshly caught fish.

One downside is that the king and queen rarely let Sonic outside to play. Sonic understood their reasons though. If he was caught when outside by the same spies and knights that killed his parents it was more than likely that Sonic himself would be killed.


End file.
